


Underneath The Tree

by screamingatstars



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: After eight years of being together and in love, Amity and Luz propose to each other under the tree they created.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 273





	Underneath The Tree

Almost eight years after their first Grom, Luz and Amity could both still clearly remember that night. Turns out, facing down a shapeshifting nightmare demon together while dancing under the moonlight tends to stick with a person. Now, older and wiser, the one and only Grom royal pair returned again to the cliff where their showdown had taken place. It had become a favorite spot of theirs over time, especially after their relationship changed from what it once was, morphing from the strongest of friendships into a real romance. The large tree they had created together still stood, long branches covered in pink blossoms that provided ample shade, making it a perfect place to sit down and have a picnic.

But this was no ordinary date. Today, both Luz and Amity had prepared for something big, each of them completely unaware of the other’s plan.

Amity carefully laid out their picnic blanket, methodically smoothing all the wrinkles she could find with shaking hands. A futile effort in the end, she knew, but her wound-up nerves demanded some kind of outlet. She simply couldn’t keep her mind off the small, square box burning a hole in her pocket.

No matter how much she wanted this, no matter how many times she and Luz had discussed the possibility of getting married before, it didn’t change the fact that she still had to actually go through with her proposal, and that was the part that terrified her.

“Hey, are you okay?” Luz asked in concern, touching Amity’s shoulder and pulling her out of her thoughts. “You look really out of it.”

Taking a steadying breath, Amity gave her a reassuring smile. “Y-yeah, I’m fine,” she said, “just thinking.” 

After Amity finally gave up on flattening the blanket and sat down, Luz followed suit, settling in next to her and leaning against her side. Amity instinctively wrapped an arm around Luz’s waist, pulling her just a little bit closer. Neither of them moved to touch the food they had brought, choosing instead to spend a few minutes silently enjoying each other’s company. It was a familiar routine, repeated again and again over the course of years, that somewhat settled Amity’s rapidly beating heart.

“It’s hard to believe how long it’s been,” Luz murmured, resting her head on Amity’s shoulder. “Feels like we were oblivious kids running away from our fears yesterday, but that was eight whole years ago.”

“You’re right,” Amity agreed, thinking back. “It doesn’t feel that long ago at all.” She doubted there would ever be a time when it  _ didn’t  _ feel like they had just been awkward fourteen-year-olds yesterday.

Luz’s grin was audible. “But it kind of was a long time ago, if you really think about it. We’re basically elderly now.”

Amity couldn’t hold back a laugh. “If twenty-two is elderly, then what does that make Eda?”

“Oh, that’s easy. She’s a dinosaur,” Luz said playfully. “She could fossilize any day now!”

“I’ll make sure to keep an eye on her next time we visit, then.” Amity kissed the top of Luz’s head, and her girlfriend hummed appreciatively. One of her hands came up to tug on a piece of Amity’s hair, winding it around and around her finger. 

It was the little moments like these, domestic scenes of easy togetherness, that made her fall in love all over again. Being with Luz was like a dream that she never had to wake up from, filled with laughter and smiles and love that far outnumbered the difficult patches. And it hit her, then, that this was probably the best time to ask the question she’d been wanting to ask for months now. The air was still and quiet; they were both content and completely alone. What better opportunity could there be?

Gently, before she could second-guess herself, Amity pushed away from her girlfriend, adjusting her position until she was on one knee. 

“Luz, there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you.” She reached into her pocket for the ring box, holding her breath as Luz turned around to face her, eyes already going wide with comprehension.

As Amity revealed the ring, heart pounding in her ears, the four words that came out of her mouth felt surreal and strange, yet also very, very right.

“Will you marry me?”

Luz’s eyes filled with tears, and she started crying softly, covering her mouth with her hands. Alarmed, Amity set the box down and grasped at her arms.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” She gasped, frantic. “What’s wrong? Was this too soon, are you not ready?” She hadn’t expected this sort of reaction, and with no idea what was going on in Luz’s head, she was helpless. “I’m sorry, Luz, please talk to me!”

Luz shook her head, still crying, as she uncovered her mouth to wipe at her eyes and take Amity’s hands. “No, I’m happy,” she said with a sniff. “Really happy.” She smiled, and Amity relaxed some. “It’s just…”

As she watched, surprised, Luz reached back for her bag, searching through it for a second before pulling something out.

It was another ring box.

“I was going to ask you today,” Luz explained, and now her tone was nothing but joy, even through her tears. “Great minds think alike, huh?”

Amity giggled, excited but frazzled, the well of emotions inside her starting to overflow. “I guess that’s a yes, then?” She said as her own tears started to fall.

“ _ Yes,” _ Luz said emphatically, letting out another sob before throwing herself into Amity’s arms. “Of course yes.”

They cried together, then, clutching each other tight underneath the tree that had started it all.

“I love you,” Amity whispered, not caring that her voice was thin and fragile. “So much.”

Luz laughed softly, pressing a kiss to Amity’s cheek. “I love you, too.”


End file.
